


It was always you

by aliceecrivain



Series: Your Original Sin [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: (if you know what I mean), (just a bit), Anal Fingering, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Idiots in Love, Kink Negotiation, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Snake Anatomy, Vaginal Fingering, Weird Biology, Wish Fulfillment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-25 22:09:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21363448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliceecrivain/pseuds/aliceecrivain
Summary: Aziraphale has been wanting something more from Crowley for a while now and one fateful night he grows tired of waiting for him to figure it out on his own and takes matters into his own hands (a bit literally). Little does he know that Crowley has an extra surprise up his sleeve for the night as well.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Your Original Sin [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1540123
Comments: 9
Kudos: 186
Collections: The Snake Pit





	It was always you

**Author's Note:**

> this is the happiest one ;)
> 
> I know this has kind of been done to death but.......what can I say this was literally the one concrete idea I had starting this series and I really wanted to have a go at it, as you might be able to tell (: it's wish fulfillment for aziraphale but also wish fulfillment for me :))

“You’re going to make us late, you know,” Crowley griped, bouncing his leg as he waited. He was always restless, but this was something else.

Aziraphale couldn’t help but look at him with a touch of suspicion. “When did you start worrying about punctuality? I believe you once said to me ‘the reservation is for the restaurant not for the customer.’”

Crowley huffed and leaned so far backwards over the arm of the couch he’d been perched on that he fell right over it, no doubt wrinkling the fabric of his suit jacket. He’d dressed up a bit but that wasn’t particularly out of the ordinary. Nonetheless something seemed off that night. He was chomping at the bit to get going more than he usually was.

Ordinarily he might have appreciated the sense of haste but tonight that wasn’t the case. Aziraphale continued to slowly fasten the cuffs of his shirt. He told himself he was taking his time rather than stalling, but he wasn’t sure he believed it. Clearly both of them needed to get a handle on themselves.

Aziraphale took a deep breath he didn’t need and looked himself over in the mirror. He smoothed out his trousers and the front of his jacket. By all accounts he was ready to go and yet he continued to stand there. He could hear the old wood cuckoo clock ticking downstairs in the shop, the time between on-time and late steadily collapsing the longer he messed about.

“Aziiiraphaaale,” Crowley whined, hefting himself back upright. He raised his eyebrows up toward his hairline when he saw him. “Are you finally ready? You look ready. Can we go now? Please?”

He should just say yes. He was being childish. “Just give me a quick moment alone to fix my hair, dear, and then we can be on our way,” he bargained, already moving toward the bathroom without waiting for an answer. He was chased by a barrage of complaints which he managed to shut out by closing the door behind him.

Aziraphale’s bathroom wouldn’t be particularly large if it weren’t for the sizeable claw-foot bathtub he’d come to own in the past year. Call him old-fashioned but he rather enjoyed a good, warm bath. It wasn’t exactly the time unfortunately.

Instead, he leaned heavily onto the edge of the sink and attempted to gather his wits about him. It really was silly. It was just dinner, an infinitesimal portion of his life realistically. He could sit through it and afterward come home and get what he wanted.

The issue then probably came from the fact that he didn’t want to wait.

They could go to dinner anytime and often did, what the whole world not ending after all thing. That seemed far less pressing than the heat currently coiling in his veins.

The fact of the matter was, after they’d been ostensibly freed from the judgmental eyes of their respective head offices, they’d been indulging in a variety of more human pleasures with increased frequency. That said, it was quite a bit different than what Aziraphale had been expecting, especially in the more…physical aspect of their relationship.

Given that Crowley had been the one to first take them in that direction and given his general demonic nature, Aziraphale had sort of come under the impression that he’d never be left wanting. If anything he thought he might have to ask to take a break now and again. That was not the case. They’d had a few days of definite excess but afterward Crowley was fairly tempered in his requests. Not that Aziraphale minded being the one to initiate now and again, but, well, it became a bit embarrassing when he was the one asking a _majority_ of the time.

He’d asked about it before, but Crowley insisted he wasn’t holding back. Aziraphale believed him. He’d caught on to some cues throughout the past year and had become quite the accurate predictor of Crowley’s moods in that sense. Crowley, comparatively, seemed a bit oblivious.

It wouldn’t be so much of an issue, but sometimes Aziraphale wished that Crowley would take the hint, read his body language without the angel having to spell it out to him directly every time. Tonight for example. He’d been being as obvious as he knew how and still nothing. Again, childish. He was a grown…being he could ask for what he wanted rather than being passive aggressive about it.

The thing was, he’d been trying for about a week now to get Crowley to notice and hadn’t made a lick of progress. Aziraphale had dropped a pencil directly in front of Crowley at one point just to have an excuse to get onto his knees in front of him and nothing. In fact, he’d hardly seen the demon all week. He’d been running around doing who knows what. As a result, he was as observant as a brick wall, they hadn’t had sex, and Aziraphale was going mad.

Aziraphale pressed his face into his hands, hard. He did not want to go to dinner. He wanted to stay right here, take Crowley to his bed, and stay there for a few good nights. Why, of all times, did Crowley choose now to care about dinner?

There was a sudden banging on the bathroom door. “Aziraphale! Really, we are at this point actually late. Like, the definition of it. What are you doing in there?”

_Lamenting_, Aziraphale thought to himself. It was now or never. Either he bucked up and sat through dinner or broke down _again_ and told Crowley that there was nothing he’d like more than to stay in.

Right. He opened the door, causing Crowley who’d been leaning up against it to almost fall over. He jumped back to his feet with relative grace although he looked rather frantic. “Well?” he demanded.

Aziraphale swallowed. “Would you mind terribly if we just stayed here instead?” He couldn’t help it. He’d spent far too much time doing things he really had no desire to do for no real reason.

Crowley balked at him like he’d suggested they drive the Bentley into the ocean. “Would I _mind_? Wh-you don’t want to go? You always want to go to dinner!”

“Not always,” Aziraphale complained, crossing his arms. He shifted on his feet slightly, building himself up to just saying something blunt already. It still took some effort for him to do it which was why, just now and again, he’d appreciate not having to go through the trouble. “I’d rather…spend a night in, is all.”

“We’ve had these reservations for a week!” Crowley was pulling at his own hair, making far too big a scene for Aziraphale’s tiny bathroom to contain. “You couldn’t have said something sooner?”

“Any other night you would’ve jumped at the chance to cancel. Why’s tonight any different?”

Crowley grew suspiciously silent and wouldn’t meet Aziraphale’s eyes. He had yet to put his sunglasses on so it was more difficult than usual for him to be avoidant.

“Was there something on the menu you’d really wanted to try?” Aziraphale suggested, not meaning to make up a diversion for himself, but taking it when it was presented nonetheless. Perhaps there was something more to Crowley’s anxiousness than him just being himself.

“Not…particularly,” Crowley gritted out.

One strange thing about Crowley which Aziraphale rather liked for many reasons was that he was a very bad liar. He hardly ever tried with Aziraphale because he knew it was worse to be caught than to just grit his teeth and speak honestly. (Aziraphale was somewhat aware of the hypocrisy but chose not to acknowledge it. Unfortunately for Crowley, he was a fairly adept liar when necessary.)

Aziraphale frowned. “What else then? I was joking earlier but you’re not really one to care about reservations, Crowley.”

Crowley huffed, leaning up against the edge of the sink. “No, but—but what am I going to do with you if I can’t even get you out of this dusty old bookshop for dinner?”

It was a weak attempt to deflect and Aziraphale didn’t even bother to feel insulted. “I’ve been going out plenty recently, as you well know. Listen, love, if you have a reason you’d like to go, please just tell me and I’ll come with you. I promise it.” And he meant it. As much as his physical form was straining to stay here, to pin Crowley against the sink and give him a good reason to want to stay, if Crowley had an honest reason, he’d happily go with him to dinner.

Crowley looked conflicted. His eyes were moving from object to object in the room, only avoiding the other being. Aziraphale sighed and reached out to take his hand, squeezing it reassuringly. Finally Crowley looked at him.

Aziraphale—frustratingly—couldn’t read what was there and it seemed Crowley wasn’t interested in telling him. “What about you? Do you have a halfway decent reason for wanting to stay here instead? Don’t see how it’s fair for me to need a reason when you don’t.”

Aziraphale decided he was done beating around the bush. Pride be damned, it was time to be out with it already. He smiled at Crowley and stepped into his space. “The trouble is, dear, that I do have a reason.” He slowly undid a few of Crowley’s shirt buttons with his thumb, dragging his hand down his chest afterward and leaving it to rest on his waist. “Fortunately for you I think you’ll find it’s mutually beneficial.”

Crowley flicked his eyes down to Aziraphale’s hand and then back up to his eyes, realization finally surfacing in his expression. “That’s why?!”

Aziraphale nodded. “You’ve kept me waiting all week you see.”

Crowley flushed but was also getting that specific look in his eyes he had when he realized he was allowed to have sex with Aziraphale and that he very much wanted it too. “You didn’t say anything.”

“Crowley. I laid next to you in bed all night one day just to press up against your arse in the morning and you didn’t even bat an eye.”

He at least looked chagrined. “Just had a lot on my mind, I guess.”

Aziraphale nodded. He didn’t want to push further on that particular point at the moment, although he suspected Crowley’s sudden interest in going to dinner was involved. If he hadn’t told him before, he probably wasn’t quite ready to open up about it. That was alright. Aziraphale could be patient when he wanted to. There were other immediate matters to anticipate. “I’m sure. You should let me take your mind off of everything for a while, hm?”

The gold of Crowley’s eyes was heating up, growing molten, and there was suddenly a hand on his neck and a thumb running across the top of his cheekbone. For now, whatever conflict had been raging inside of Crowley was set aside. Another thing Aziraphale loved about Crowley was—even though he wasn’t the quickest to take a hint at times—once he understood the situation he became very invested very quickly.

“That does sound…tempting,” Crowley purred, leaning in and putting the smallest hint of space between their lips.

“Does it?” Aziraphale couldn’t help but smile. “How do you think my odds are of getting you to give in?”

“Rather good I’d say,” Crowley said and kissed him with fervor.

Aziraphale tugged him out of the bright white of the bathroom and over toward the twilight currently curling around his bed as quickly as possible, kicking off his shoes and shedding his jacket. (It occurred to him that they’d both spent a good chunk of time getting ready only to throw it off immediately but he couldn’t find it in himself to care.) He fell back onto the mattress, satisfied that it would be put to use properly again at last.

Crowley was not moving anywhere near as fast, taking his time with his cufflinks, fiddling with his belt. Aziraphale huffed pointedly at him and all he got in return was a rather sharp smile.

“Eager, are we?” Crowley drawled.

Aziraphale had continued to undress but was struggling with the fastenings of his trousers. “Look at it this way,” he said. “If you don’t get out of your clothes within the minute you’ll find yourself miraculously without them.” Speaking of which, he grew tired of messing about and waved the rest of his own clothes off, leaving them folded neatly on top of his dresser. There were times to be meticulous but tonight wasn’t one of them.

Voicing his intentions and laying naked on the bed himself seemed to give Crowley good motive to speed things up. Unfortunately it also made him a touch overeager because he still had his socks, underwear, and shirt, albeit hanging open, on when he climbed on the bed after Aziraphale and embraced him again. In the same movement he took one of the angel’s legs and hitched it up around his waist.

Incidentally that was exactly where Aziraphale wanted him so he wasn’t too upset. He reached up to cling to the fabric of Crowley’s shirt, aching already to be pressed up against him. He was thrilled at how quickly the night had turned in his favor and didn’t mean to waste a single second of it. He drank in the feeling of Crowley’s tongue in his mouth, the occasional sharper edge of his teeth against his lips, his weight over top of him.

Aziraphale couldn’t help but whine when Crowley kissed his way down to his neck, biting and sucking and hopefully leaving some short-lived but lovely marks along his way. He ran his fingers through Crowley’s hair just to feel at how soft it was, just to remind himself.

“What do you want?” Crowley asked, pulling back to glance up at him, his pupils much wider than before.

“You,” Aziraphale said without taking a second to think about it. “All of you.”

Crowley laughed quietly and leaned down to place a short row of kisses over the curve of his shoulder. “I’d like to think so. I meant specifically how.”

Aziraphale felt himself flush. Truthfully there was an idea he’d been sitting on for a while, but he wasn’t sure how to voice it or if Crowley would even be interested. He tended to indulge him—tonight being no exception—but this was a bit odd. He couldn’t quite imagine himself saying the words that needed to be said, but he could imagine how it would feel and that part he rather liked.

They’d just been messing about with their efforts, or Crowley had at least, one night early on after they’d consummated their relationship, lying in bed together after. It’d been facetious, Crowley showing him a whole odd range of combinations of things just to see his face. Then at one point he’d transformed his anatomy into something similar to a snake’s—as he’d proudly informed him at the time—and Aziraphale couldn’t help but think of the possibilities.

He hoped that once he got a bit more caught up in it all he might finally be able to ask. For now however, he’d remain relatively vague. He spread his legs further and moved to whisper in Crowley’s ear. “If you would, I’d like you just like this. I’ve missed having you in me so much, love. I’d like very much to feel _full_ for a change.”

Crowley sucked air through his teeth in what sounded like a hiss. He filled the space Aziraphale had created for him automatically, pressing in against him pointedly. Aziraphale was pleased to feel how hard he already was through the fabric of his briefs. He leaned in to press his mouth back under Aziraphale’s jaw. “If that’s the case, you’ll need to give me something _to_ fill.”

He had a point and Aziraphale couldn’t help but laugh. He thought again of what he wanted and made his selection for the evening. Now he was committed.

A hand trailed down the length of his body, touching purposefully rather than brushing, all the way down between his legs to where he was already wet and wanting. Crowley slid two of his fingers down the full curve of his cunt to the border of his perineum and back up to toy with his clit. Aziraphale hummed and pressed up into his hand.

“Lovely choice,” Crowley murmured, biting his neck again.

_Double the space_, Aziraphale thought to himself and became fed-up all at once with the fact that Crowley was still dressed. He reached up to push the shirt off his shoulders. It took a bit of nudging but eventually Crowley pulled back long enough to finish his task, chucking his remaining articles of clothing who knew where across the room. Aziraphale briefly mourned the heat and weight of his body on top of him, and immediately pulled him into an urgent, messy sort of kiss when he returned, pressing as close to him as he could get.

And that was nice, but Aziraphale was ready to get to the point already so he took the liberty of taking Crowley’s wrist and pulling his hand back down where it ought to be. He sighed when he felt Crowley slide two long, thin fingers inside of him, clenching around them just to be able to feel them more viscerally.

“Hell, angel,” Crowley growled, moving back to watch his fingers move. “I don’t think you even need this.” He added a third finger and it went in as easily as the rest. “Think I could slide my whole hand inside you already if you wanted.”

That was a thought. Aziraphale nodded. “I told you I wanted all of you, didn’t I?” He brought his own hand down to rub at his clit and give himself a bit of relief. Then he kept going, moving until he could touch Crowley’s hand and slipping two of his own fingers in alongside before either of them could say anything.

Aziraphale groaned, unable to help himself, and Crowley swore.

“Greedy tonight, are we?” Crowley said with much more effort to get the words out than before, offhand but Aziraphale knew he was right.

He knew what he wanted and he needed to voice it before things went any further. He focused on the novel sensation of his fingers pressed tight against Crowley’s within his own slick heat to distract himself from what he was about to say. “I suppose so. I’m not sure even this will be enough for me.”

Crowley looked up at him, clearly not comprehending (because he was still being too vague because he still felt a little silly), stopping the movements of his hand which was excruciating.

“I have two you know,” Aziraphale rallied, taking hold of Crowley’s hand again and pushing it back. He swallowed the loss as best he could and moved it further back. Crowley ran the slickness of his fingertips around the tighter pucker of this hole mindlessly. Aziraphale pushed himself up to get ahold of Crowley’s cock, stroking up the hot velvety length of it. It twitched obligingly in his hand. “I had wondered if you might be willing to have two to match.”

Crowley froze and Aziraphale pushed down the swell of embarrassment threatening to drown him if he wasn’t careful. He relinquished his hold on Crowley’s cock and glanced off into a different corner of the room. Perhaps springing this on Crowley in the midst of everything hadn’t been the best choice. “Only if you want to, of course,” Aziraphale amended. “It was just—you’d showed me once the way it looked and since we’re able, I thought it might be something to try out at some point. I understand it’s sort of strange. I’m sorry; I should have brought it up before—”

“Aziraphale,” Crowley interrupted him, using his clean hand to tilt the angel’s chin back toward him. The look in his eyes was searching more than it was repulsed, which Aziraphale supposed was a good sign. “That’s actually something you’d like?”

Aziraphale chewed on his lip for a moment. “…yes. Honestly, I haven’t been able to stop thinking about it.”

Crowley’s eyebrows raised and he shook his head at him. “You’re something else, angel.”

Aziraphale frowned, struggling to put some space between them so he wouldn’t feel quite so vulnerable. He tried not to feel too ashamed of himself and mostly failed. “I told you it was silly. I shouldn’t have said anything.”

“Hey!” Crowley took hold of his hips and slid him right back to where he’d been before. “That’s not what I meant. I meant—” He swallowed, not looking quite so directly at Aziraphale anymore. “I don’t know how you manage to keep surprising me after all this time.”

“Oh.” Aziraphale flushed, settling again now that some of his fears had been dissipated. It helped that Crowley was rubbing small circles into his thighs with his thumbs. “Is that a yes?”

Crowley laughed at him but it was light-hearted. “Absolutely.” He hovered over top of the angel and his grin grew into something wicked. “It’sssss perfectly natural for me after all.”

Aziraphale sometimes wished he didn’t find Crowley’s occasional (and generally purposeful) elongation of his s’s arousing but he’d certainly be deceiving himself if he thought otherwise. His heart pounded eagerly in anticipation of getting something he’d been wishing for and had grown to need. He watched with bated breath as Crowley did what was necessary and one became two.

Crowley caught his eyes again immediately afterward. “Still interested?” he asked and Aziraphale heard some uncertainty there which he was determined to crush as quickly as possible.

He sat up further, pushing himself up with his arms and took one of Crowley’s cocks in each hand, feeling the girth of them and pressing his thumbs into the slits at the top which were already sticky with precum like stamens on a flower in full bloom. He wasn’t surprised to feel his mouth start to water involuntarily. “Oh yes.”

Aziraphale repositioned himself further so he could lean down and lick over the tips of both of them in a line. Crowley groaned and Aziraphale attempted to take them into his mouth. That was a bit of a lost cause he was afraid. The most he could do was stretch his lips over the tips of both and he ached to think of it. He felt Crowley slip his hand into his hair and hold on tight.

He moved back so he could suck properly on one and leave his hand to deal with the other, but not before he placed a sloppy kiss on the crown of each. He took Crowley all the way in this time around, moving steadily down until he had Crowley well into the back of his throat and his nose pressed into the narrow space between his pricks, aligned vertically as they were for utility’s sake. He could feel Crowley struggling to stay still beneath him. He pulled back off with a salacious sound with plans to do the same to the second but Crowley held him back.

“Wait,” he begged. “Wait, angel, you have to stop unless you want me to lose it already. I’m not used to the whole double sensation thing.”

Aziraphale pouted but admittedly wouldn’t mind moving ahead again. “I suppose we might have to keep trying until you are, in that case.”

Crowley pushed him back onto the mattress and kissed him silly again. Aziraphale moaned, unable to help himself when he could feel the hot lines of Crowley’s cocks pressed against his stomach. He could hardly believe this was happening. What a thrill to ask for something and have it be immediately and enthusiastically given.

Crowley didn’t stay where he was for long, moving right back down the middle of his sternum. Aziraphale was hoping for more fingers but all he got was the wet press of Crowley’s—admittedly talented—tongue. He gasped at the feeling and reached down to grasp back onto Crowley’s hair which was entirely disheveled at that point.

The gasp turned into a hiss when Crowley moved to bite at the skin of his inner thigh, grasping his hips with either hand and digging his fingers in deep. “_Crowley_.” He wasn’t always particularly interested in even the slight bit of pain the demon was currently gifting him, but tonight it fell right into that space of almost-too-much that he craved.

That said, he wasn’t thrilled about the lack of penetration.

Crowley must have heard the annoyance in his voice because he grinned up at him, lips already shiny. “I think I should get to be a bit greedy too, don’t you think?” He then proceeded to lick all the way up from Aziraphale’s tailbone to his clit and the angel stopped thinking entirely.

For a brief, endless stretch of time Aziraphale let himself go slack beneath Crowley’s ministrations. If a bit of patience was his penance, he was willing to pay it. Fortunately, Crowley was merciful and soon slid two magically slicked fingers into his hole, stretching more purposefully, while he put his mouth to work sucking at Aziraphale’s cunt.

Aziraphale came for the first time that night when Crowley pressed a third finger inside of him at the same time he was tonguing at his clit. He cried out and Crowley fucked him through it, hard and fast. It left Aziraphale stunningly dizzy and nowhere near satisfied.

Crowley placed a smattering of additional bites on his thighs, taking the meat of them into his mouth and sinking his teeth in just far enough to threaten breaking the skin but never actually doing so. He always licked over them when he was finished and that made it immensely worth it. “You _are_ hungry tonight, aren’t you?” Crowley mused, placing a sweet, chaste little kiss over Aziraphale’s lack of a belly button in an almost humorous juxtaposing gesture.

“I’m ready,” Aziraphale told him, feeling things were dragging on too long as it was. Twilight had faded into night proper at that point, not doing a thing for the heat of the room. He could just catch sight of Crowley’s hemipenes, as they were properly called (he’d only read a book or two on it, just out of curiosity, you see), flushed and straining between his legs. “Please, Crowley. I can’t wait any longer.”

Aziraphale didn’t think Crowley’s pupils could dilate any further but he swore they did. He pulled his fingers out and sucked them dry, and Aziraphale bucked his hips up at him, unable to help himself. Finally, _finally_ Crowley moved to sit properly between Aziraphale’s legs, pulling the angel’s thighs over his own. Aziraphale could feel the way his own slick was dripping down from one hole to the next, his body as impatient as he was.

However, when Crowley reached to slick himself (himselves?) up, Aziraphale stopped him. “I’d like to do it,” he declared.

Crowley huffed but let him. “Alright, but I’m serious about not going overboard. Get them wet and be done. You can play with them more later if you’d like but I’m going to fuck you first.”

Aziraphale shivered at how certain Crowley was and did as he was told, happy to touch them again even briefly, rubbing lubricant up and down each and admiring the way they shined afterward.

The moment right before was always a strange one in Aziraphale’s opinion. So much fastidious work and want had led to this period of hesitation wherein both of them held their breath and took their places for the second act. Aziraphale settled back down and Crowley took hold of his upper cock.

“You need to tell me if it’s too much,” Crowley told him, voice quieter and softer than it had been in a while. “Sometimes things are better in theory than they are in reality.”

Aziraphale knew that well enough. He was relatively sure he’d be fine—mind over matter and all that—but he nodded anyway to appease Crowley. Something more gentle and sweet unfurled within him at Crowley’s words, as it often did when he spoke like that. “I will.”

Crowley nodded and then slipped back into the moment with relative ease. “Have a preference for which is first?”

“Not particularly. I have a preference that they both be in me very soon, however.”

Crowley chuckled and moved to connect them at last, nudging gently between Aziraphale’s folds and sliding in smooth as butter. Both of them groaned. Aziraphale felt nails dig into his hips but only vaguely. The majority of his consciousness was occupied by how deep inside him Crowley was, and how badly he wanted more.

“Might I have another?” Aziraphale gasped out, trying for cheeky and succeeding well enough all things considered.

Crowley coughed out another laugh. “I’ll see what I can do.”

He had to slide out some to be able to maneuver the way he needed and Aziraphale whined at the friction. He was almost shaking in anticipation as Crowley nudged the head up against his smaller hole. Aziraphale did his best to relax and to focus on Crowley’s body between his legs, the way he could already feel sweat forming between the two of them, how hard he was concentrating on what he was doing.

Crowley didn’t treat it much differently than he would if they were going to have sex this way in a less complicated configuration. He rubbed the tip against Aziraphale’s opening to help him loosen up before he popped it inside. Aziraphale dug his fingers into the sheets. It was…certainly going to be a lot, but it didn’t hurt. He nodded, hoping to spur Crowley forth.

The push inside was much more deliberate this time around, slow and careful, fitting just so and taking up every available bit of space. Crowley tilted forward again and pressed their hips together fully.

Aziraphale was glad he didn’t need to breathe because he wasn’t sure he could at the moment. All he could do was stare blindly up at the ceiling and revel in it. It was so rare for him to feel something new after so many years on Earth but when he did it was always with Crowley. He shifted slightly, feeling the tugging and rubbing of both lengths inside of him.

He felt certain that if he brought his hand down and gave his clitoris a few good rubs he would orgasm again.

Aziraphale finally managed to lift his head up to catch sight of Crowley who seemed to be about as shattered as he was. Their eyes snagged, blue on gold, and Crowley looked at him with something like wonder. “Hell, angel, you’re so—” He cut off glancing down to run a hand over Aziraphale’s lower abdomen as if trying to feel himself inside. “—so incredible. Is it—? It doesn’t hurt does it? That is, how do you feel?”

Aziraphale couldn’t help but smile at Crowley, feeling entirely grateful. “Full of you,” he said, struggling for words and trying anyway. “It’s perfect. A perfect fit.”

Crowley didn’t need to be told to move. He pulled back slowly, making it so Aziraphale could feel every centimeter of the dual friction inside of him, and shoved back in with force, jolting Aziraphale on the bed. The feeling of both cocks sliding in together, spreading him open on either side was beyond words. Aziraphale also became aware of just how small the space between the two of them was, some layers of skin, that was all. He could almost imagine that he could feel the two of them pressing together and that was what did him in.

Crowley fucked him through his second orgasm, pushing him into the realm of oversensitivity and then drawing him back again with a series of small circles around his clit. Aziraphale felt boneless and he didn’t have a single concrete thought in his head. The only thing there was a steady pulse of pleasure like the current of a river, washing over him again and again. He could only imagine how he looked, stuffed so completely full. The thought only made him hotter.

“_Oh_, Crowley,” Aziraphale called when he shifted forward somewhat, changing the angle and bowling him over yet again. Every new thrust was a shock and he couldn’t get enough of it. He felt like he was drowning in ambrosia, so wonderfully complete.

“I’m nearly there,” Crowley gasped out. The color in his face was high and his eyes practically glowed and desperation was streaked throughout his expression. “How—how do you want…?”

Aziraphale felt a twinge of disappointment, wishing this could go on forever, but was distantly impressed with how long Crowley had lasted. While he was coming to terms with it, telling himself he could have this again sometime very soon most likely, he had an urge that he was hard pressed to fight back.

He moved, struggling so he could push at Crowley’s chest. “Roll over,” Aziraphale told him. “Lay on your back.”

Crowley shot him a confused look but did as he was told. It forced them to detach momentarily and it was uniformly painful, but Aziraphale didn’t mean for it to last for long. He forced himself up, swinging a leg over so he could properly straddle Crowley. Crowley watched him unblinkingly as he took both of his cocks in hand and pressed them together. God were they wet, so wet from him. Aziraphale swallowed hard and relaxed his muscles as best he could, and pushed both of them into his cunt.

If he’d thought it was a lot before, _this _was a _lot_. Aziraphale threw his head back and sank down as far as he could take it before he had to push himself back up. The whole process ripped a sound that was nothing less than a growl from Crowley's throat. That buoyed Aziraphale forth and he was able to get in only one, two, three good strokes before he could feel Crowley hit his peak, his hands fumbling at the angel’s thighs, trying to touch or hold something, anything.

Aziraphale sank all the way down finally while Crowley emptied himself entirely inside of him. Aziraphale shuddered his way through something between an orgasm and aftershock, and then proceeded to collapse fully onto Crowley’s chest, careful still to keep the two of them attached.

Both of them were breathing hard and Aziraphale could feel a delicious sort of ache inside of himself. He hoped it would last till tomorrow at least. He kissed at Crowley’s neck, licking up some of the sweat there. Crowley wrapped his arms tight around him and held him close for a while. At last some of the cool of the room seeped in and that brought Aziraphale back to his senses.

He hardly had the energy for it but he was determined to see the ending he’d imagined through. So, he gathered whatever bit of willpower he had left and did the deed. “Crowley,” he murmured when he was done, voice too well-used to speak properly. “Here…would you…?” He pressed the object he'd conjured into Crowley’s hand.

It took a moment but Crowley stirred, blinking sleepily down at him and then over at what he was holding. He raised his eyebrows at Aziraphale.

Aziraphale, despite everything, blushed a little. “I just want to keep it. Just for a short while.”

“Alright,” Crowley obliged.

They both moved about—as little as physically possible—until Crowley could reach around him.

“Ready?” Crowley asked and Aziraphale nodded. “1…2…3.”

Crowley slipped out of him and replaced his cocks with the plug Aziraphale had given him, easing it in like it was nothing. Aziraphale tightened around it until he wasn’t concerned about it slipping out and then toppled right back over onto his side, curling into Crowley’s warmth.

Aziraphale still felt full, but now he felt entirely full of love. He nuzzled into Crowley and kissed him sweetly. “Thank you, darling,” he said, tucking himself under Crowley’s chin. “It was better than I could have imagined. Thank you for indulging me.”

Crowley ran a hand down his back to squeeze at his arse. Aziraphale huffed at him but didn’t move to stop it from happening. “Of course. I fully support all of your indulgences, particularly when they include having sex with me.”

“But do take a hint next time, dear. We might’ve done this again by now if you had.”

Aziraphale heard Crowley breathe in through his teeth and cling tighter to him, and smiled into his chest.

Silence curled peacefully around them for a stretch of time. Crowley took to rubbing at Aziraphale’s lower back which was lovely. Still, Aziraphale could tell that Crowley wasn’t fully settled.

“I, erm, had something for you too,” he eventually said, impressing Aziraphale by speaking up on his own.

Aziraphale scooted back and rolled onto his stomach so he could rest his head on Crowley’s chest and still see him. Memories from before swam back to him and he wondered if he might get to know what exactly he’d been taking Crowley’s mind off of sooner than expected. “Do you?”

Crowley wasn’t meeting his eyes and he looked a bit pale. “Yes.”

“Crowley, are you alright?” Aziraphale couldn’t help but ask, slightly concerned.

“Yes,” Crowley said, too quick and too loud. “I am tip-top. Just…let me—” He leaned over the side of the bed, about toppling both of them onto the floor in the process, and snatched up his jacket of all things. He scrambled back on top of the mattress and gripped the fabric of the jacket—surely wrinkling it, which Aziraphale would have scolded him for on any other occasion—like it was his only lifeline.

Aziraphale almost said something else but he closed his mouth and waited when he saw Crowley trying to gather himself. He took a deep breath, pressed his teeth together, and turned back to Aziraphale with a different kind of fire in his eyes.

“Yes, I do,” he repeated, clearly still anxious but pushing through it. He pulled the jacket up onto the bed and used his newly freed hand to cup Aziraphale’s face. “That was the whole thing with dinner and why I was being weird about it and—it’s silly, but it was meant to be a whole thing and just—” He swore briefly and dug something out of his jacket pocket, tossing it right back onto the floor when he was done.

“Listen,” Crowley said, clenching the small box protectively in his hand. Several things clicked into place in Aziraphale’s mind at the sight of it. “The thing is, _I’m_ the greedy one. I want all of you too, forever, through whatever is chucked at us next, for the rest of eternity, no matter what. And we don’t have to make some big ceremony out of it, don’t have to do anything at all if you don’t want but—well, here.” He shoved the box into Aziraphale’s hands.

Aziraphale fumbled with it for a second, feeling again like he couldn’t breathe. Slowly he opened the box to find a delicate, silver ring nestled inside. It was simple, but it was gorgeous nonetheless. Aziraphale nearly dropped it when he whipped a hand up to cover his mouth.

“I just love you so much, angel. It’s only ever been you for me. It’ll always be you. If—if you’ll have me,” Crowley finished. Aziraphale could tell he was fighting not to look away, not to squirm too much, that he was being searched intensely for a reaction.

Aziraphale let the tears that had been forming in the corners of his eyes spill over. “Oh, Crowley, of course I will. How could you think I’d ever say otherwise? I love you to the stars and back, my dearest heart. Oh, I had no idea…” And part of him knew it was silly, just a silly human tradition. They didn’t need anything physical to represent what both of them knew was between them but he couldn’t help but want it anyway, now that Crowley was offering. He moved to hand the box back to Crowley who seemed bewildered. “You’re meant to put it on I think.”

“Oh!” Crowley fumbled the box a bit as well but took great care with the ring. Both of their hands shook as he slid it on.

Aziraphale took a moment to admire the way it looked before he crushed Crowley into a rather lengthy kiss. He climbed a bit further on top of him than he’d been before in the process and thrilled quietly at the fact that he could feel the plug shifting in him on and off.

“I need to get you one too,” Aziraphale said when they finally parted. He had his hand pressed up against Crowley’s chest and could faintly feel the beat of his heart. “I’m terribly sorry about dinner. I really hadn’t the slightest clue.”

Crowley laughed. “I thought for sure you’d found me out. Guess I’m not the only oblivious one.”

Aziraphale bit his cheek so he wouldn’t comment.

“It’s alright though,” Crowley continued. “This was better. I didn’t have to sit through dinner for one.” Aziraphale laughed at that. “And don’t worry about getting me anything.”

“You’re going to get something,” Aziraphale promised him. “I’d like everyone to know you’re mine as well.

“I’ll let you help pick it out if you like,” he amended after a moment and that seemed to be enough for Crowley.

“Fine,” Crowley pretended to grumble, brushing a hand down Aziraphale’s back again. Aziraphale knew if he looked up Crowley would be smiling.

“You know I’ve always been yours,” Aziraphale assured him, reaching back to take Crowley’s hand and curling so they could reach back far enough. He had to fight back a sound when Crowley’s fingers bumped up against the plug. “Inside—” he reached up with his left hand to brush his ring against Crowley’s cheek. “—and out.”

**Author's Note:**

> comments for this work from the original posting of this fic: [here](https://twitter.com/aliceecrivain/status/1192998985931210752)
> 
> (please note that I'm aware that, in real life, it's Not A Good Idea to move anything from your butt to your vag so please a) don't come for me about it and b) don't do it yourself please)
> 
> ...............................snek time (▼ω▼)


End file.
